Madotsuki (Novel)
Summary Madotsuki is the first protagonist of the Yume Nikki novel. She explores her dream world to escape the boredom of the real world. She follows the same path as her game version, collecting the effects. She is also unknowingly helped by Poniko during this quest, as she cannot see her. However, turns out that this incarnation of the character isn't the one who's dreaming. In fact, Poniko is the one who this dream belongs to. Madotsuki herself is just a manifestation of Poniko's subconscious that takes over Poniko's dreams when she is asleep. More precisely, she is the representation of Poniko's upcoming child, whose fate she is worried about. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-B, 9-C with Knife. Low 2-C, possibly 2-C via waking up Name: Madotsuki Origin: Yume Nikki (Novel) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dream Construct Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 8. As a shadow of Poniko, she will always be re-created by her and will only permanently die if Poniko herself represses her) | Immortality (Type 8 and 9. As a shadow of Poniko, she will always be re-created by her and will only permanently die if Poniko herself represses her. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Shapeshifting, Transformation (Can transform using her effects), Causality Manipulation (Certain of her effects reverses causality, creating the cause with the effect), Creation (Her effects will subconsciously be created around her when she needs them), Weather Manipulation (Via Umbrella and Yuki-Onna), Flight (Via Witch), Invisibility (Via Triangle Kerchief), Time Stop (Via Stoplight), Can reveal invisible beings (Via Stoplight), Light Manipulation (Via Lamp and Neon), Mind Manipulation (Via Cat), Body Control, Animal Manipulation (Limited to flies), Size Manipulation (Via Midget), Duplication (Via Midget), Teleportation (Via Medamaude), Memory Manipulation (The Nopperabu effect made Poniko forget about Madotsuki's features), possibly Subjective Reality (It is implied that her effects work this way, by forcibly applying to the world her desires), possibly Forcefield Creation (Poniko was unable to touch her, feeling an "invisible film" between the two), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up), Resistance to Cold (Unaffected by the blizzard of the Snow World) Attack Potency: Human level | Human level, Street level with Knife (Can easily kill other dream beings, including Poniko). Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level via waking up (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies". The Dream World was shown to be similar to the real world in size several times and possesses many different worlds of unknown size) Speed: Normal Human | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class Durability: Human level | At least Wall level (Unhurt by a stoplight falling directly on her head or by a long fall that would have supposedly killed a human instantly. Implied to be unable to be harmed by any means in the dream, due to it simply being a dream) Stamina: Average | High (Never shown to tire, completely outpacing Poniko) Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with Knife, kilometers with Stoplight and Cat, hundreds of kilometers with Neon, low multiversal with Medamaude, Yuki-Onna, and Umbrella, universal, possibly low multiversal via waking up Standard Equipment: None | Her 24 effects Intelligence: Unknown (Despite at least being a teenager, she mostly acts on childish whims) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Madotsuki can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time. *'Frog:' Transforms her into an anthropomorphic frog. This lets her swim faster in water and have increased jump power. *'Umbrella:' Gets an umbrella. With it, she can summon a gigantic rain cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. *'Hat and Scarf:' Gets a hat and a scarf. If it's snowing, she can transform into a snowman (still wearing the hat and scarf). *'Yuki-Onna:' Transforms her into a Yuki-Onna. This lets her summon a gigantic snow cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. *'Knife:' Gets a knife. With it, she can stab and destroy any being in the dream world. *'Medamaude:' Transforms her into a Medamaude. This lets her teleport back to the Nexus at will. *'Fat:' Transforms her into a fat version of herself. *'Midget:' Transforms her into a tiny version of herself. She is capable of producing up to 6 clones of her and of destroying each of them at will. *'Flute:' Gets a flute. With it, she can play music. *'Neon:' Transforms her into a neon version of herself. This lets her produce light intense enough to color the surroundings. *'Nopperabu:' Transforms her into a Nopperabu, a faceless ghost. This lets her detach her head from her body. *'Severed Head:' Transforms her into a severed head. *'Towel:' Gets a towel. This lets her sneeze on command. *'Cat:' Transforms her into a catgirl. This lets her meow, forcibly attracting anyone in the nearby area towards her. *'Lamp:' Transforms her into a lamp. This lets her produce light. *'Bicycle:' Gets a bicycle. With it, she can go faster. *'Long Hair:' Gets long hair. With it, she can be pretty. *'Poop Hair:' Gets poop hair. With it, she can summon flies at will. *'Blond Hair:' Gets blond hair. With it, she can be blond. *'Triangle Kerchief:' Transforms her into a ghost. This lets her become invisible at will. *'Witch:' Gets a broom and witch outfit. With it, she can fly. *'Demon:' Transforms her into a demon. This lets her summon thunder. *'Buyo-Buyo:' Transforms her into a jelly version of herself. This lets her jiggle her whole body at will. *'Stoplight:' Transforms her into a stoplight. This lets her stop time at will, revealing invisible beings in the process. '-Others:' *'Waking Up:' By pinching her cheek, Madotsuki can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Key: Real World | In the Dream World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Horror Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Animal Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Memory Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Yume Nikki Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2